Trial of God: Darkness
After Nikolai and company worked out their issues, they moved to go after Lord Olivia. At the same time the machinator of all these events awakened. Far into a grassy plain far passed Hargeon Town, is where Lord Olivia stopped. It was where Sasha was killed. He met up with tall man with dark hair and dark eye. "You came with it?" Lord Olivia said something for the first time. "Yes now bring her BACK!" The man took the lacrima. In Hargeon Town Nikolai along with the others mages, made it to the port. " Lord Olivia will be several miles from here. He is going to the place Sasha was killed. Before that, I need to tell you all something. I sensed it while it was inside of me. The Magic Power that has been inside of me for years. That caused all those Anti-Ethernano Tumors. It was so powerful in terms of how heartless it was. I never felt so much desire in one's power to want to kill everything. A great evil is surrounding Lord Olivia, and I don't even think I could defeat it one-on-one and I as you all know I am not weak. I will only ask this once, are you sure? My guild is the only one directly involved. Lord Olivia has yet to kill or harm anyone." "We are an alliance, we are suppose to look out for our own." Samarra says with a determined expression. "I will not turn my back on a friend if they will accept my help." She looks to Nikolai in a sort of way that asks if it's ok if she joins; knowing well that Nikolai is more independent and thinks he can handle it all on his own. But after seeing him in tremendous pain only moments ago, Samarra can't sit by and watch as he goes back to fight without fully recovering. Shōjirō was leaned back up against a wall, a pipe in his right hand. Stepping into the light it could be seen that he wore a pair of black jeans and a plain t-shirt. Puckering his lips he blew out three rings of smoke. "Nick, if we didn't want to help, do you think anybody would be here? Either deal with our help or just simply cram it and accept it anyways." Shōjirō directed his words at Nikolai but cast his gaze across all who were assembled, looking for confirmation to his statement. Suddenly a man appeared. Nothing was special about him. Not even a mage he was so ordinary, it would almost make him invisible. He walked up to the group and pulled a knife. He then started to charge at them. He was stopped by Eve. The man was already dead, his body was being moved by some dark magic. Eve cut him in haft with her sword. The upper torso and head were still connect and it spoke. "Let it begin Ichor, you and this worthless trash of an alliance will be of use yet. There is not one who can vanquish the dark. Even your light Ichor is not enough!" The Darkness Magic used on the corpse was undone.